The Truth
by kisa-kara-chan
Summary: Stella's loyalty is questioned and Noctis must warn her before its too late. Will she survive unscathed? Or will Noctis make the ultimate sacrifice for the one he may be in love with? With feelings revealed, who will survive? Summary sucks. StellaxNoctis


**Okay, here's everything you need to know about this fanfiction:**

**Pairing: StellaxNoctis  
Genre: Romance, Drama, Possible Tragedy  
Warning: Possible major OCCness, considering I've never played the game, heard the characters talk, or even KNOW much about the characters than what I've already read on Wikipedia.  
**

**The reason this is possible tragedy is that the ending to this is pretty open-ended, therefore I can leave it to your own imaginations to what happens in the end. **

**I hope you like it!**

**PLEASE R&R!**

**Disclaimer: Final Fantasy Versus XIII (c) Tetsuya Nomura  
Claimer: everything else (c) me**

* * *

The Truth

"Stella! You've got to get away from here!" Noctis shouted, his pale grey-blue spiked hair gleaming in the dimness of the moonlight as he ran towards a young woman with long blonde hair as they stood in a field. The stars glimmered bright above them and the sky was clear of clouds.

She turned to look at him. "Noctis!" she gasped in surprise. "What are you doing here? I already told you, there's nothing I can do to stop the Fleuret army from coming."

"That's not it," he replied, stopping in front of her. "I know there's nothing I nor you can do to prevent the Fleuret army from marching upon the capital to take the crystal. I promised myself that as long as I, Noctis Lucis Caelum, the last sole heir to the Caelum Dynasty, remained here in the capital, I would protect the crystals no matter what happened."

"Then why is it that you are here?" Stella Nox Fleuret demanded, "Shouldn't you be protecting the crystals?"

"I've already got defences tending to that," he retorted rather coldly, his icy blue eyes seeming even icier than normal.

Stella looked away sadly. "You know this is pretty much the last night that we can meet each other at peace like this. My people will attack at the break of dawn," she said. "And I have no choice but to lead them or else be labelled as a traitor, and I don't want to betray my country."

Grabbing her hand, he led her off the field into a nearby forest, hiding within the trees.

"Noctis!" she hissed, snatching her hand back, "What's wrong?"

Glancing around wearily, he replied quietly, "While I was sneaking around, I overheard some of your soldiers suspecting your allegiance to the Fleuret family. They're convinced that you have some sort of weakness for the heir of the Caelum Dynasty, aka, me. They heard you were out here and were on their way to capture you for questioning."

Even in the dark, Noctis noticed her blush and he turned to her, raising an eyebrow. "_Do_ you have a weakness for me?" he inquired.

She looked back at him, and her hazel eyes told it all.

"In all honesty," she began as her voice began to quiet down, "I think ever since we've been secretly seeing each other, I think I may have fallen in love with you."

He blinked in surprise at her sudden romantic confession. Did he feel the same way? How _did_ he feel about her? He had always felt a warmness building up in him after meeting with her the first few times, and now when he was confronted with the question of whether he'd fallen in love with her, he had dismissed it as something else. Now… being alone with the princess that's country's turned their back on her, he wasn't sure how he felt anymore.

"N-Noctis?" she whispered, and before he realized it, tears found their way into her large hazel eyes. Then he noticed how close they were to each other, his lips just a short distance above hers.

He'd never seen her cry before, and it came to him as a shock as he found he couldn't speak. Taking a deep but sure breath, he closed the distance and kissed her softly.

She gasped as his lips crushed hers, as he had taken her by total surprise. Closing her eyes, she wrapped her arms around his neck, her long fingers twining into his hair as she kissed him.

When Noctis pulled away, he looked deeply into her eyes. "Stella…" he murmured, "I think… I think I might be in love with you too. I'll protect you."

Stella smiled, wiping away her tears as she knew there was someone she could depend on. Hugging him, she whispered, "Thank you. But… now what do we do? I can't let the soldiers capture me, and no one else knows that I like you but you. I don't want to betray my kingdom, but I feel that the kingdom has betrayed me instead."

"You _could_ always just… come with me," he said. "Live with me in the castle, and help me protect the crystal."

She took a moment to let it sink in before breathing a sigh. "Yes, thank you. I'd like that."

"Let's go," he said, taking her hand as they quietly snuck through the undergrowth of the forest back towards the city-state.

Suddenly, a gunshot rang out, and a bullet pierced through Noctis' right arm, the prince letting out a pained wince as he released Stella's hand to press his own against the bleeding wound.

"Noctis!" she exclaimed as lights suddenly poured onto them.

"There they are!" a soldier shouted.

A rune of blue wings and circles appeared behind Noctis as he summoned his sword and weapons, ignoring the pain shooting through his right arm.

"Stella, go!" he ordered, his voice suddenly dead and emotionless.

She shook her head stubbornly as the soldiers shot at them, but Noctis' power of telekinesis through the power of the crystal protected them both.

"I won't leave you!" she argued.

He whirled his blue-now-red eyes at her. "Stella, you have to go! I'll be alright," he promised.

Shaking her head once more, her own rune of gold lines and a bow and arrow shone into appearance behind her before her rapier appeared in her own hand.

With his eyes hard, Noctis teleported forward and began to attack, aiding Stella where he could without getting himself killed.

"Stella, _go_!" the prince emphasized, "This isn't your battle!"

"But it _is_!" she shouted, turning to him and unknowingly letting her guard down.

_Damn it!_ Noctis thought as he saw one soldier poised his sword to run the princess through, teleporting behind her.

Stella heard a grunt of pain from behind her and whirled around only to gasp as Noctis had a soldier's blade pierce through his side. She could see the blood on the end of the protruding blade before Noctis killed the soldier and pulled out the blade in one sweep. Collapsing down to one knee while his hand tightly pressed against the still-bleeding wound before falling completely, Stella defended both herself and him from surrounding enemies.

Not too long after, all of the soldiers were either dead, unconscious or were sent running. Stella dropped to her knees next to the fallen prince.

"Noctis! Noctis! Open your eyes!" she cried in deep terror.

Light aqua eyes fluttered open to meet her teary hazel ones.

"Y-You should have gone when I had told you to," he murmured with a pained sigh.

Crumpling down against him, she pressed her cheek against his chest and sobbed, "Noctis, you can't die! You saved my life! Noctis please! I love you!"

"S-Stella…" he mumbled.

Stella leaned up to kiss his mouth. "N-Noctis?" she whispered.

"I-I love you…" he breathed, closing his eyes.

* * *

**Awww... that's kinda sad...**

**Well... I'll leave it to you to your imagination to come up with what happens. If you want me to continue it with one more chapter of either a happy or sad ending, let me know through reviews! (*hint, hint*)**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!!**


End file.
